Current web browser paradigms have inefficiencies that can degrade the user experience. For example, a typical web browser includes navigation buttons (e.g., forward and backward buttons) that a user can select to navigate forward and backward through various web pages. This type of navigation can be counter-intuitive and can cause a user to focus away from web page content to locate and actuate the navigation buttons.